The Bioanalytical/Pharmacokinetics Shared Resource (BPSR) is a shared resource that provides Knight members with access to state-of-the art liquid chromatography tandem mass spectrometry (LC-MS/MS) and gas chromatography mass spectrometry (GC-MS). The BPSR provides expert consultation on the design of analytical methods and pharmacokinetic studies and assistance with the analysis of PK data. The Specific Aims of the facility are: 1) to provide Knight members access to instrumentation that is maintained for small molecule analysis and includes LC-MS/MS and GC-MS instruments;2) to provide Knight members with a full service laboratory to develop analytical methods, prepare samples and provide data analysis for both clinical and basic science investigations;3) to provide Knight members with assistance in the design and interpretation of pharmacokinetic studies for both animal models and Phase 1 investigations.